onversefandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Suul Guide
The Temple of Suul was the first quest-like activity added to Onverse. The Scanner and the Staff are the two tools that can be found in the Temple of Suul. They are difficult to obtain, however, as the Cephalons who designed the Temple of Suul are extremely intelligent. The Cephalons had the Temple of Suul built to be impossible to navigate through for Xerfs, our predecessors who lived on the Ancient Moon so many decagons ago... However we have evolved since then and can make it through the Temple of Suul. If you wish to obtain the Rune Scanner and the Chieftain Staff, you must journey into the depths of the Temple of Suul. This thread is a compilation of many resources that will help you through that trek; use them wisely and you can succeed. Ready to Begin? What the Scanner is Used For (Thread) What the Staff is Used For (Thread) The Guide Team (Thread) Players Who Want to Help You Through! (Thread) First off, the Temple of Suul requires multiple people for it to be completed. You'll need at least two other people with you at some points! It's also a lot easier to complete the Temple of Suul challenge when you have people who have done it before with you, because they can help you with your individual needs. Although the resources of this thread are great tools, an experienced person is likely to be even more helpful. Now, for the first part of the Temple... The Mazes Map and Complete Walkthrough (Thread) 3-Minute Walkthrough (Video) There are 4 parts to the Temple of Suul! The Maze comes first, and has 5 floors (or levels). Each floor becomes increasingly complicated as you venture deeper into the temple. At the end of the 5th floor, you reach the teleporter level, where you must know the order to pass through. The order is Right, Left, Left, Front, Left, Right, Right, Front. Once you complete this, it will take you to the next part of the Temple of Suul... The Throne Room The Left Path (Video) The Middle Path (Video) The Right Path (Video) Getting Across with the Bridge (Video) Purchasing the Free Scanner and Getting to the Gold Room (Video) The Throne Room is the next part of the Temple of Suul! To complete this part, teamwork and good control over your avatar are required. You will need two other friends in order to get across the platforms floating over the abyss. An unnecessary Double Jump spawner is provided in the beginning to help you get across. As you jump on one platform, a platform appears on another side for your friend to jump on. As each person moves forward when there is an open platform, all three people will eventually get closer to the other side where the Scanner is! If you wish to further continue in order to get the staff, then you will have to complete another area... The Gold Room At the Beginning of the Gold Room (Video) At the Ceiling: Middle Path (Video) At the Ceiling: Cephalon Side (Video) At the Ceiling: Non-Cephalon Side (Video) Tips on Preparing Yourself for the Gold Room (Thread) Tips on Completing the Gold Room (Thread) Airjumping (Thread) The Gold Room is probably the most time consuming part of the Temple of Suul. It is very similar to the Throne Room except longer and far more difficult. Instead of jumping on platforms to go across the room, you must jump on platforms to get to the top of the room. Once again it requires two others to come along and includes a Double Jump spawner to help you. After this part, a darker part of the Temple of Suul awaits... The Arewethereyet Cave Completing the Cave with Tips (Video) Purchasing the Free Staff (Video) The Cave is a seemingly lonely journey up an impossible-to-climb abyss (with platforms). You are now isolated from anyone outside of the Cave because the only way to get into the cave is through the Gold Room. Even if you have a friend with you, it will become frustrating because you fall so much and have no one to blame. However do not be discouraged! If you fall in here, it doesn't mean you have to restart as in the Throne and Gold Room; you will often fall onto another platform below you instead. Furthermore, once you complete this part you can finally obtain the Staff for free at the Floating Treasure Ship! The Spaceship This is the fifth and final stage of the Temple of Suul. This is considered the easiest part of all, as what you only have to do is walk from star to star up to the ship. Between each star there will be an invisible bridge you have to use. As you approach to the ship, you will notice a teleporter. After passing through it, in the middle of the room, the Staff will be displayed, available for pick up. You would now be able to enjoy it, use it anywhere you want! Extras! Cave: Shortest Route (Video) Cave: Shortcuts (Video) That concludes the Temple of Suul Guide. If you wish to see resources of your own in here, make it as high quality as possible and PM me in the forums. From there, I'll then decide where to place it at! If it's something interesting about the Temple of Suul but not something that will generally help people through, then I'll likely add it to the Extras! section. Otherwise, it'll be accepted or rejected. This is done simply to ensure that those trying to get through the temple won't be confused by too many resources. Credits This page and its resources used here (excluding those in the Extras! section) would not be possible without help from the following players... Chris EccentricFlower IAAW Jordan Josh Laser Mceppy Miguel Mizzy monkeytomboy Mr. Futurehope Pluto is a Planet Ravyne Stormbringer StevEO twineytwiney ywyak Zuly Trivia *The Temple was first added to Ancient Moon. Later on, on 2012, Trials of Ancients were added offering another place to complete this. However, later that year, due to the Developers having to do the changes to both instances whenever the Temple was updated, the quest was removed from Ancient Moon (although the structure still remains). Nowadays, the only place where this quest can be found is Trials of Ancients. *Even though the Temple's structure can still be found on Ancient Moon, the quest cannot be done. Whenever it is attempted to enter to the Mazes, a map to Trials will pop up. *The last stage, the Ship, did not always have that format. Prior to it, it was called The Boneyard. It looked as a regular Ancient Moon crater, but with various bones spread around. There were a few that stood up, to whose top you had to get to and walk through the invisible paths, up to the ship. Category:Guide Category:Temple of Suul